korandusfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth (Six)
Description Appearance Seth bears short, dark brown hair and red eyes, and his skin is a darker green than the average tone among goblins. His build is noticeably smaller than average as well, being 2'10" and 34lbs. His left eyelid is heavily scarred. He wears a set of loosely fitting white robes with a red trim and a pair of hempen sandals, and is always carrying a large rucksack on his back. On his right ear is a heavily worn Orcish slave tag, with "#0006" crudely written upon it. Personality Biography Early Life Seth was born as a slave to the Steelcarver Clan in Galamog, replacing a recently deceased miner that previously had claim to the #0006 tag. Being of a small stature, Seth struggled to fulfill his duties as a miner and was sold to an eccentric Warlock by the name of Heinold, who had been looking for an apprentice. He was given mask that altered his appearance to that of a Rock Gnome, and a new identity to go along with it. His next few years were spent learning the basics of Wizardry, though his capabilities as a mage were stunted by his existence as Goblin. Heinold saw it better fit for Seth to become a healer, and went on to teach the Goblin the art of Alchemy instead. However, their mentorship was put to an abrupt end after Heinold had been seemingly kidnapped during an inn visit in Phandelver. To Present Date After Heinold's mysterious disappearance, Seth, feeling lost, thought to wander the continent searching for any clues about their mentor's disappearance, though to no avail. Though Heinold had let on that he'd come from a place known as 'Voran', Seth had found no way to enter the area. The Goblin had drifted around the countryside with many adventurer parties as a healer, though keeping all of his companions at arm's length for fear of being discovered as a Goblin. After four years of searching for Heinold without finding a single clue to their whereabouts, Seth had decided to settle on the island of Nidelith, living as a Gnomish enchanter during the day and as a Goblin among Peremir's Goblin community at night. The week preceding a tournament in Peremir, Seth had encountered the Royal Protectors and found himself drifting as a healer among another party once again. Relationships Having been separated at an early age, Seth's relationship with his birth family is tenuous at best. However, unbeknownst to him, his notable performance at the Peremir tournament as a spellslinging Goblin had made waves across the continent, even towards his birthplace of Galamog. Though once the runt of the litter, Seth's family has a newfound admiration towards him for his contribution to the Goblins of Galamog. Seth and Heinold have a formal mentor/student relationship, though Seth bears a particular resentment of the latter due to a perceived abandonment and a harsh method of training, having all but given up his search for Heinold by this point. Abilities Seth has a fascination with all things Magical, though his capability to interact with these forces is questionable. Compared to the average Elvish scholar, he is an extremely talented enchanter, but a painfully mediocre spellcaster. However, he, along with Grettle, had collaborated to produce an unprecedented school of Wizardry, known as the School of Preservation, which allows scholars to tap into divine powers without themselves being a devout follower of any deity. While Seth cannot utilize the school he'd helped to create, its existence demonstrates his knowledge on the mechanics of magic itself. Similarly, the first spell Seth had learned was one of his own creation, originally intended to help the younger goblin move minerals in spite of their short stature. This was later refined into his signature spell, Seth's Crisis Wave. Category:Characters Category:PC's Category:Royal Protectors